rockclan_roleplay_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
These are the rules you must follow on this wiki. Basic Rules *''Always follow the terms of use''' Wikia has a terms of use page found http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use here, you MUST follow those rules, or you are risking a globel block *'Make good faith edits only' if you make only good faith edits, you are pretty much good to go, but breaking good faith might result in a ban. *'No trolling' This rule is pretty simple, no cybrbulying or adding gibberish or over PG words to pages *'Do not bug the staff '''about getting a leader, deputy, medicine cat, etc. *'Please refrain from saying''' aything sexist, racist, etc. as this causes quite a bit of conflict. Fanfiction Rules *'No making spam stories' These are annoying and meant elsewhere, and will be deleted. *'Fanficions must be about warriors cats, and cannnot be canon' It must be warriors cats, but no canon characters, it must be about one this wiki's fanon Clans, or rogues and loners, you can write fanficitons abut packs if we have any. *'Keep it PG' so it can be gory, but not too much so, you can use insults, but aviod cursing. Cats can be mates, but you cannot show them mating, you can show cats having kits, but it must not be very detailed. *'Add detail True, maybe no one wants you to go on and on about simple things, but try to keep things detailed, a blog will be coming soon about this. *'No using other people's cats as the main character' Other people's cats can apper in your story, but cannot be main characters and/or have a point of view unless the owner of the cat's allows it. Character page rules *'All character's must have chararts done' View the page here and make sure the characters have chararts done for the correct for style, gender and rank. *'All pages must follow the page format' This rule is off until project characters starts. *'Characters must have real pelt colors' and eyes colros too, cats can have powers though. *'No perfect mary-sues or gary-stues' Characters must have flaws, and good sides as well, blog will be coming soon. Roleplaying Rules *'If you want to request a cat it must be approved' This means that if you want to roleplay a cat you must have your request approved on the Roleplaying Join Page first, requests on talk pages will no longer be approved. *''Be active with your cat''' being inactive with a cat for over 20 days means the cat is no longer yours, staff memeber of this wikia will own the cat, and can roleplay it or leave it up for adoption. *'Your cat can only be in one Clan' You can have as many cats as you want in all different Clans, but you cannot have a cat who is in two Clans, your cat can chnage Clans but there must be a story to it first. *'Keep it PG' So mild gore, insults but no curses, no showing cats mate, and keep kitting undetiled. *'Keep the topic going' so nothing off-topic, if you want to say something that is out of the roleplay put in these () *'Do not' powerplay others cats. It's not fair. Image policy *'No blanks from warriors wiki' these blanks are copyrighted *'No Blanks from wearewarriors wiki' again, copyrighted. *'No google images' These images are copyrighted *'Images from MyOwnWarriors are not allowed' These are also copyrighted. *'No images from social media' So instagram, or tumblr, or twitter, or pintrest, or facebook, or even youtube. Category:Browse